The function of a filter drier in a HVACR system is to remove harmful contaminants, such as moisture, acid, copper oxides, metal chips, wax-like compounds and the like. Over time, elevated levels of such contaminants can jeopardize the system's useful life and adversely affect system performance.
Historically, conventional filter driers have been generally cylindrical in shape, as shown by the filter drier 10 in FIG. 1. Such filter driers typically include a tubular shell 12 that is enclosed by a pair of end caps 14 and 16, each forming a respective joint 18 and 20 and potential leak path through the filter drier. Coupled to the end caps are respective fitting joints 22 and 24 for plumbing the filter drier into a HVACR system. These joints can provide potential leak paths through the filter drier.